


Drarry angst

by TheDrIsAFezbian



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Lucious doesn’t approve, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sadness, drarry angst, many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrIsAFezbian/pseuds/TheDrIsAFezbian
Summary: Lucious finds out about Harry and Draco’s relationship, needless to say it does not go well.





	Drarry angst

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for my shitty titles.

“Harry, I have to tell you something.” Draco shifted awkwardly, avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze. Instead looking at his pale shaky hands, hoping they might bring him some courage. “I-I can’t do this anymore.”  
“You’re... You’re breaking up with me?” Harry chocked, tears brimming in his eyes. Out of instinct the blond haired boy reached for the Gryffindor’s hand. Harry pulled back, clearly taken aback.   
Draco sighed sadly, “Harry, it’s not you, it’s.... it’s me.” Harry shot him a disbelieving look, “Harry trust me, if it were really up to me-“  
“Up to you!?” Harry yelled, pacing the room angrily. “Merlin’s beard Draco, our relationship isn’t up to you!?”  
The green eyed boy tried dismally to ignore the Blonde’s attempt to silence a sob.   
“I saw my father today,” the Slytherin whispered, voice wavering. “He... he found out about us.” Harry felt a yelp escape from the pits of his stomach. Harry knew that Mr Malfoy was opposed to he and Draco’s friendship, so he could only imagine his reaction to their relationship. “I-I didn’t realise,” Harry whispered,   
“HE THREATENED TO KILL YOU,” Draco sobbed, tears streaming down his pale face. The blonde shook violently as he sobbed. “I just didn’t know what to do.”  
Harry shook his head, tears running down his cheeks too. “It wasn’t your fault.” The dark haired boy said, as he pulled Draco into his embrace. 

***  
Draco entered a dark hallway. He heard a familiar voice screaming, calling his name. “Harry!?” The Slytherin called, running towards his boyfriend’s voice. “Harry where are you?”   
Suddenly Draco was face to face with a bloodied and beaten Harry. He cupped Harry’s cheeks, desperately searching for any sign of life- There was none. The blonde cried, tears streaming down his anguished face.   
“I warned you.” Draco whipped his head around, revealing his his father. “I said that if you continued on this path, the boy would die.   
***  
Draco woke up crying, his breath hitching, heart racing.   
“Draco you ok?” Harry mumbled, his voice thick with sleep,   
“Yeah,” the paler boy whispered, hastily wiping his tears, “just-just had a nightmare.”  
“What about?”  
“You died, because... because of me.” Draco said, his lip trembling, and tears brimming in his eyes.   
“Draco, look at me.” Harry instructed firmly, “I’m not going to leave you. Not now, not ever.”  
“Love you.”   
“Love you too” Harry placed a kiss on Draco’s temple, wrapping his arms around the crying boy. 

Harry gripped his wand tightly, heart racing. He eyed the Death Eater cautiously. “Lucious, what do you want?”  
“Oh, I think we both know what I’m here for.” Lucious said, pointing his wand at Harry, a menacing smile creeping onto his lips. 

Draco’s heart stopped. His father had taken Harry, the only good thing left in his life. Deep down the Slytherin knew he deserved this, but not Harry, never in a million years did Harry deserve this. If Harry died now, so would every last ounce of humanity in Draco’s heart. 

There he was, still alive - thank God, Draco cried. The bloody black haired boy, was covered in deep scar, running along his face and arms. His round glasses lay smashed and long forgotten by the chair he was tied to, by his wrists and ankles. Draco slowly stepped closer to him, realising that it may well be the last time he sees the beloved Harry Potter. As the blonde came closer to his beaten lover, he and Harry locked eyes. It left a hole in Draco’s heart to see the fear and pain in the dark haired boys bright green eyes. Draco was only meters away from Harry when his path was blocked. 

“Father.” Draco spat, the word burning his tongue like poison.   
“Draco.” Lucious said sternly, looking down at Draco, making him feel like a small child again.   
“Why are you doing this?” Draco asked, his voice filled with rage.   
“That boy is poisonous, he goes against everything we believe in!” Lucious yelled, stepping closer to his son, anger burning in both their eyes.   
“I love him.   
“No son of mine, will ever love a man.” Lucious roared,   
“Then I guess you have no son.” Draco hissed, as he reached for his wand. 

Lucious grabbed his wand a second too slowly, as the younger Malfoy disarmed him instantly. Draco pointed his wand at his father, breathing heavily, hands shaking.   
“I’ve waited so long for this moment,” he laughed bitterly, an evil glint in his eye. “so very long.”  
The older man spluttered an apology, but Draco ignored him.   
“Avada k-“  
“NO!” Harry shrieked with every ounce of his strength. Draco just stared, speechless. “Draco, I know you. This isn’t it, you and I both know you’re not a murderer. Don’t become your father, Draco. Please.” Harry begged desperately.   
Draco turned to his father,  
“Run.”

Draco ran to Harry, and kissed him, crying, but thanking God that he was still alive. “Oh thank Merlin you’re alive, I-I don’t know what I would have done-“ Draco cut himself off, when he noticed a large bloodstain in the middle of Harry’s chest. “He... he, no.” Draco managed to choke out.   
“I guess your parents aren’t my biggest fans.” Harry laughed, through tears. Draco shook his head smiling, tears flowing down his face, “Guess not.” He said weakly. “Don’t go, Harry.”  
The dark haired boy shook his head sadly, “I don’t have a choice.”  
Draco wrapped his arms around the dying boy. Slowly Harry’s breathing got weaker, and more tiring. “I’m sorry.” Draco cried, placing his forehead against Harry’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Existence is futile, thx for reading.


End file.
